pataponfandomcom-20200222-history
Kanogias
Kanogias is one of the late-game bosses in Patapon 2. Resembling a mechanical fortress with legs, Kanogias is an Underworld Weapon brought over to this world by the Karmens. Sometimes referred to as the giant war machine. It is intended to crush the Patapons and their hope of finding "IT". Kanogias is powerful, it can resist a lot of damage, but it is easily knocked back, and usually falls over to any strong attack. Kanogias usually drops Level 1-4 Alloys, but Demon Ore is possible in higher levels. Kanogias' evolved and more difficult cousin is Ganodias. Kanogias also apears in Patapon 3, where it is possesed by the Archfiend of Justice. Attacks Burning Cannonballs Kanogias will move small cannons near the top of its body and its front bottom and then blasts the ground with them. This attack does moderate damage. The DonDon song can easily avoid this attack. However, since this attack requires some time to prepare, it is possible to cancel the move completely by staggering the boss. Most players suffer to this attack because their melee units' speech bubbles block the view the cannons, unabling the player to anticipate the attack. Mace Swing Kanogias swings the mace on its "head" at your Patapons. This attack does moderate damage. The PonPata song can avoid any damage, but requires timing-if your Patapons come back too early, the attack may still connect. Again, a stagger-induced cancel is possible. Fire Grenade Kanogias spits out a grenade about the size of a normal Patapon. The bomb detonates after a few seconds, igniting, freezing and Poison or putting Patapons to sleep, and doing moderate-major damage. The Don Don or Pon Pata songs will easily avoid this attack. Staggering Kanogias is inadvisable, as it spits out the bomb fairly quickly. Ultimate Destruction Cannon Starting at Level 10, Kanogias will use Ganodias' Ultimate Destruction Cannon. Kanogias will open the upper part of its body, deploy a huge cannon, and annihilate anything standing on the ground-apart from itself. The blast is so powerful, the walking castle gets blasted back with it. Any Patapon still on the ground will be instantly killed, even Hatapon. (except the hero and Dekapons as rarepons that have a high amount of health). The Don Don is your only way to escape from this, as without it, your army will be obliterated which means mission failed. This move might kill your hero too. Trivia *If Kanogias is frozen, it can only attack with Cannon Fire. *When Kanogias is staggered after taking heavy damage, the front part of the tower on its head explodes, destroying a cannon and then, after taking even more damage, the small tower on top of his head explodes, destroying another cannon. This destroys two of the cannons it attacks with, but doesn't affect the Cannon Fire in any way. In fact, when Kanogias uses its cannons to attack, bullets can be seen flying from the missing weapon's position. *Both Kanogias and Ganodias have a Karmen-like mark on them, which means they are machines built by the Karmens. Videos thumb|300px|left|Kanogias Battle Kanogias in Patapon 3 OgqI734G5xbLti8lzTq8j5AVkCpwb6P3.jpg rJd2JHNb4cBRF7BDDe5aE7WZ218B7VSO.jpg RJd2JHNb4cBRF7BDDe5aE7WZ218B7VSO.jpg|Archfiend of Justice, 3rd floor Category:Bosses Category:Patapon 2 Category:Patapon 2 enemies Category:Mechanical Category:Videos Category:Patapon 3 Category:Patapon 3 Enemies Category:Possesed Enemies Category:Metal